California Dreaming
by 4EverHis
Summary: Teenagers living life in California!
1. Chapter 1

The sky was a perfect blue with not a single cloud in sight. You could smell the salty sea in the light California breeze. Jade was sitting on the front porch with her feet on the ledge, engrossed in a book.

Her friend Liam walked up the sidewalk and sat down next to her. "Hey Jade what are you reading?" Liam asked knowing what he was getting himself into.

Jade looked at her friend knowing that he was not in the mood to discuss spiritual matters. "Why don't we head inside? My mom and I made some stuffed peppers for lunch. We know that those are your favorite!"

"Sounds great!" Liam said a little too enthusiastically, but grateful for the change in subject.

Mrs. Mayfield was setting the table when they walked through the door. Jade grabbed some utensils from the drawer and helped finish. Liam sat in his usual spot at the beach house table. "How is your mother doing Liam?" Mrs. Mayfield asked as she set a pretty yellow flowered plate in front of him.

"She alright it sounds like her condition is improving from what the doctor told my father" Liam said taking a sip from his water glass.

"Send her our love, and let her know that we are praying for her daily" Mrs. Mayfield said.

"Will do" Liam said. Liam's family had been friends with Jadyn's since they were both babies. Their parents met at church before Jade and Liam were even born. Liam went to church, but it meant nothing to him. He sat through the boring preaching because it made his parents happy, and with his mother battling cancer he didn't want to risk making her condition worse by not going.

Jade sat down next to her friend. "A few friends from church were going to get together tonight for coffee if you want to come?"

"You hate coffee..." Liam said laughing at Jade.

"I like coffee... when you can't taste the coffee" Jade smiled. "And besides I don't go just for the coffee it's nice to see my friends"

"Well I promised Tori that I would go to the football game with her tonight" Liam said softly. Tori was Liam's girlfriend they had been going out for over a year now. Tori was the total opposite of Jade, but that seemed to be the type of girl Liam was interested in. She was the head cheerleader, and the most popular, prettiest girl at West High.

"Sounds like fun" Jade half smiled.

"Ready to eat?" Mrs. Mayfield said changing the subject.

After lunch Liam thanked Mrs. Mayfield for the delicious stuffed peppers then excused himself, and left to go meet Tori.

Tori was waiting for him down by the pier wearing her blue and gold cheer outfit. He knew how much everyone hated that he was dating her, but Liam loved Tori.

"Hey sweetie I tried calling you a dozen times" she said frustrated "Where were you all day?"

Liam knew that Tori hated when he hung out with Jade so he lied, and told her he was sleeping and had his phone on silent. Well at least the last part was true.

Tori looked at him "You were with her weren't you?" she said angrily "You know how much I hate you being around that family"

"I know you do Tori, but her family is like my second family I enjoy hanging out with them. But I love spending time with you more" Liam said taking both of her hands and staring into her deep blue eyes.

"Prove it" Tori said looking at him "Prove to me that you enjoy my company over theirs".

Liam looked at her not ready for what was coming next.

"Stop hanging out with her,and being friends" She said with a sheepish smile.

"Your being a child, Tori this is so stupid you have no reason to worry" Liam said pleading with her.

"Then prove it to me, Liam. It's either her or me" Tori said angry


	2. Chapter 2

Liam looked into her deep blue eyes, and said "I choose you"

Tori smiled an evil smile, and took Liam's hand. "Good choice"

The next day was Saturday, and Jade was getting ready to head down to the pier to meet up with some of the others from church. They were all going to go street witnessing together. It was another beautiful day.

"Well you look chipper this morning" Mrs. Mayfield smiled as Jade walked into the kitchen.

"I love Saturdays" Jade said helping her mom fry some eggs and bacon for breakfast. Mr. Mayfield and Jade's twin brother Declan were already sitting at the table.

"Are you going to come to the pier this morning?" Jade asked setting a plate consisting of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of the boys.

"Yup! need a ride? Mom and dad are having a date day so it's just you and me kiddo" Declan said taking a drink of Orange juice. "Maybe we can stop at Beach Treats and get some ice cream afterwards?" Declan smiled.

"Why are you being so nice this morning Dec?" Jade asked suspiciously sitting down next to her brother with her plate of food.

Declan cleared his throat "Well last night Dad and I didn't go to the football game. You remember Claire from Church?"

"Yes I know Claire" Jade said confused.

"Well I had been corresponding with her father, and last week asked permission to court his daughter. Mr. Harven said yes, and so last night I went over to their house and asked Claire if we could start a courtship" "And she said yes!" Declan said overly excited.

"Wow Dec I am so happy for you" Jade smiled a little jealous of her twin brother. "Hey I am going to give Liam a call and see if he wants to come to the pier this morning" Jade said trying to divert the conversation off of her brother and his relationship.

"No need he texted me this morning, and said he was busy today" Declan said. "Something about hanging out with the boys skateboarding"

"He always has an excuse" Jade said frustrated. "Well are you ready to get going then?"

" Yep let me brush my teeth, and then we can go!" Declan said jumping out of his chair, and heading towards the bathroom.

"Brushing his teeth... wow." Jade said amused. "Maybe he will even put deodorant on as well"

"Oh now don't get too carried away, Jade" Mrs. Mayfield said winking

Jade laughed, and walked over to her mom to help with breakfast cleanup.

"No now you go get ready, sweetie. Your dad will help me with the dishes this morning" Mrs. Mayfield said as she threw a towel at her husband.

"I would be glad to help you my dear" Mr. Mayfield said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Declan walked into the kitchen smelling of cologne, and after shave.

"Perfect timing!" Jade smiled as she grabbed her purse and walked toward the door with her brother. " You smell like a Pine air freshner"

"Well at least it's better then what you smell like" Declan said teasing her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam woke up early Saturday morning to the smell of pancakes. He sent Declan a text message that he wasn't going to be able to make it to witnessing because he had other plans. Liam always had some excuse of why he couldn't make it to witnessing. He found it boring to stand out in the hot sun telling people about a god that doesn't seem to exist. Liam ran his fingers through his hair and put on his board shorts and a t-shirt then ran down the steps. "Morning mom and dad!" Liam said enthusiastically as he sat down at the table next to his father.

"Hey sweetie I made your favorite breakfast this morning, chocolate chip pancakes" Mrs. Russo said with a smile. "Are you meeting Declan, and Jade at the pier this morning?" she asked as she flipped a heart shaped pancake.

"No I promised Tori I would spend some time with her today" Liam said taking a big gulp of his milk.

"Do you think she would mind if you canceled your plans with her?" Mr. Russo asked as he set down his newspaper. "Your mom and I wanted to have a family day today"

"A family day? what are we going to do..." Liam asked hesitantly

"Oh sweetie don't act like were going to torture you or something. We just want to hang out with you I feel like we never see you anymore. Your always with your girlfriend" Mrs. Russo said putting the last heart shaped pancake on a plate.

"Would you mind if Tori joined us on our family day" Liam asked. He knew Tori wouldn't go for him rejecting to hang out with her today. She was already pretty upset about him spending time with Jade's family.

"Um..." Mrs. Russo started, and then glanced at her husband. "Sure... Tori can join our family day. I guess it would be good to get to know her a little better." She smiled slightly.

"Awesome thanks Mom" Liam said excitedly. "You will love her!" Liam ran upstairs to his bedroom to grab his phone. He quickly texted Tori, and then hurried back downstairs to finish breakfast.

"Did you call her?" Mr. Russo asked drowning his pancake in whipped cream and maple syurp

"I sent her a text message. She might still be asleep don't want to wake her up" Liam said grabbing another pancake from the stack. "So where were you guys thinking about going today"

"Well we thought it might be fun to go get some ice cream at Beach Treats, and sit by the water. It's such a beautiful day, and we really want to just sit and chat with our son" Mrs. Russo said with a soft smile. "Unless you have somewhere else that you would like to take us?"

"No I love Beach Treats! They have the best ice cream in town" Liam said just as his phone buzzed. "It's Tori..." "She said she would love to meet you guys, and to just tell her when and where" Liam texted her back to meet them at Beach Treats around noon.


	4. Chapter 4

Declan, Claire, Jade and Eli all sat at their usual table by the window. It was another awesome Saturday afternoon. "It was so cool that you got to pray with Dylan tonight, Declan. He seemed very touched by the gospel, and so broken that he broke God's commandments" Jade said between bites of her cookie dough ice cream.

"He is a new brother in Christ! I am so grateful that the Lord allowed me to be an instrument in Dylan's salvation" Declan said taking a bite of his Strawberry cheesecake ice cream and smiling at Claire.

"I can't wait for next week to see who the Lord brings us" Eli said. "Hey isn't that the Russo family?" Eli smiled and waved.

"It is! Oh I miss seeing Mrs. Russo she has been in the hospital the last two Sundays" Jade said. "It sounds like she is improving though"

"What are they doing here? I thought I told you I didn't want you hanging out with them!" Tori whispered to Liam angrily. "Did you plan this?"

"Tori I promise I had nothing to do with this I didn't know that they were going to be here" Liam whispered back "Should I try, and get my parents to go somewhere else?"

"No it's too late now your mom saw Jade. I will try, and be pleasant" Tori said as she she smiled and waved at the group.

"Do you mind if we join you guys?" Mrs. Russo asked

"Um... wasn't this supposed to be a family day mom?" Liam asked impatiently trying to get them away from Jade, and her brother so Tori wouldn't be upset. "There are plenty of other tables in here, and I am sure we are disturbing them. They seemed deep in conversation"

"Nonsense. Your more then welcome to join us! Besides we have missed you Mrs. Russo" Jade said with a smile. Tori, Liam, and Mr. and Mrs. Russo all pulled up chairs to sit next to them.

"Awe your too sweet dear Jade. I have been missing you all very much. Treatments are going well, and it sounds like the doctors have been seeing lots of improvement" Mrs. Russo said.

"Can I get you guys some ice cream?" Mr. Russo asked reaching into his wallet

"Tori and I would be happy to get it for you guys" Liam said almost jumping out of his chair. They gave him their orders, and the two of them walked up to the counter.

"Is there any way to ditch this place, and go somewhere else?" Tori asked as they waited for their ice cream.

"I don't think that's an option anymore, Tori. Please just try, and be nice! If you're good we will hang out tonight just the two of us" Liam smiled and gave Tori a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine. I will be nice, but we better do something really fun tonight to make up for this drag of a time" Tori said helping Liam take the ice cream back to the table.

"Here is your ice cream" Liam said setting it down "So what did we miss while we were gone?"

"We were telling your parents about a boy that Declan was able to pray with this afternoon. His name is Dylan. The Lord used Declan to open his eyes, and come to know Christ as his Savior" Jade said excited "You'll get to meet him tomorrow at church"

"So I hear that you and Claire are in a relationship now, Declan" Liam said trying to divert the conversation.

"Yes, we are courting. We're getting to know each other with the intent to marry" Declan said looking at Claire. "I love spending time with her."

"So how about you and Tori?" Eli asked Liam. "Are you planning a wedding in the near future?"

"Whoa, Eli. Aren't we moving a little fast here? We've only been dating for a year! And we're only eighteen. We can't make that kind of commitment now. That would be irresponsible!"

Claire was glad she had put her wedding dress catalog back in her purse before they sat down.

"Then why are you dating her, Liam? What's your intent?"

"What do you mean what's my intent? Who says I need one? I'm dating her because I like her, and I enjoy spending time with her." Liams face was getting red, but he still managed to speak in a calm voice. Tori was not as composed.

"What business is it of yours as to why we are dating? Why do you care?" She asked angrily. "We're still young we have our whole lives ahead of us"

"Each person that you date you give your heart away to them. What will be left for your future spouse?" Jade asked sincerely.

"Can we just eat our ice cream and not talk about this any more? I am so tired of being condemed for everything I do, and don't do" Liam was surprised to hear how loudly that came out. He looked at the faces around him. Dad was biting his lip. Mom's eyes were watering up, although she was trying not to let anyone notice. Then his eyes shifted to Tori. To his surprise, the disappointment he had seen in her eyes a couple of minutes ago had transformed into a gaze of admiration. He'd never seen her look at him like that before, but it made him feel like his outburst had been a grand accomplishment. And it fueled another one. "Come on Tori let's get out of here. We'll go hang out with people that actually care about us, and aren't thumping their religion on us every time we open our mouths" Liam grabbed Tori's hand and walked out the door.

"You mean people who don't care about you enough to tell you the truth" Jade thought to herself. Although she knew it wouldn't help the situation to say it out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Feet are dangerous things. They can take us where we want to go, but they can also lead us to places we should never be. As Liam's feet were walking away from the accountability of his family and friends his stomach was in knots and tingling with butterflies at the same time. The knots were from his conscience. The tingling seemed to be radiating from the girl walking next to him. "She respects me" he thought to himself. The sensation was new to him. She'd aways just nagged about everything that was wrong with him. Honestly the only reason he still was with her was that she's the hottest girl in School. He was enjoying being the hero of the day for once.

Still the look in his parent's faces haunted him. Not to mention Jade. He knew that if he kept walking things would be very different.

"What are you thinking about, sweetie? you seem deep in thought" Tori said snapping Liam back to reality.

"Tori... do you think what we did was the right thing to do?" Liam asked stopping, and looking directly into her captivating eyes.

Tori nodded taking both of his hands in hers "They needed to hear everything that you said to them, Liam. They were pushing you into their religious junk, and they know that you don't believe that stuff" she assured him. Every word from her mouth untied a knot in his stomach.

Liam smiled at her, conscience almost entirely numbed. "Thank you, Tori. I know that I can always count on you" he said "Want to go grab something to drink, and head down to the beach for the afternoon?"

Tori gave Liam a hug and a kiss, then smiled and said "I would love to"

******  
>Jade was being quieter then usual on the ride home from Beach Treats. Normally Declan couldn't get her to be quiet. He knew that she was thinking about the events that had taken place a few minuets ago. Jade was hurt, and he didn't know the words to make her feel better. "There is going to be a bon fire at the beach on Tuesday if you want to come?" He asked trying hard to get her mind off of Liam.<p>

Jade stared out the window of the car "I have a science test Wednesday" she said nonchalantly. "What does he see in her?" She blurted out suddenly turning towards her brother.

"What does who see in who?" Declan asked playing stupid

"Dec don't act like you have no clue what I am talking about, and stop dancing around what happened tonight. I have never seen Liam get so angry at anyone like that before. She has him under her spell" Jade said infuriated. "He was never like this until he met her"

"I think Liam is just enthralled in the fact that the most popular girl in school likes him, and is paying attention to him." Declan said

"Why did she take sudden interest in him though... he isn't the most popular guy in school nor is he a jock" Jade said puzzled "I just don't get it! Why Liam...?" she said as she looked out the window again. 


	6. Chapter 6

The sky was getting darker, and darker as Declan and Jade pulled into their driveway. Huge storm clouds were blocking out the once sunny blue skies. The air was cool, and smelt like rain. Jade was reminded of when Declan, Liam, and her all used to sit with their noses pressed against the cold glass window as they watched the storm roll in. They would count the seconds between the lightning and thunder. Jade let out a deep sigh knowing that those days were long gone. She had lost one of her closest friends. Everything that they had done together in the past meant nothing to him now. Declan turned to his sister "Jade. I know you are hurting right now, and that you feel like you lost your best friend for forever. But you can't give up on him, Jade! He needs us now more then ever"

Jade forced a smile and wiped away the tears "It's so hard to be there for someone who doesn't even care about you. He hurt me, Declan."

"I know he did, Jade. He hurt a lot of people this afternoon. We need to pray for him still. He is going down a dark road! Would you try and stop him if he was going to jump off a cliff? Despite how bad he hurt you?"

"Of course I would"

"Then don't give up on him. Keep telling him the truth" Declan smiled, and gave his sister a big hug. "Alright let's go inside before we worry our parents. I heard rumors that mom made chocolate chip pancakes" He said pulling the key out of the ignition, and opening his door.

"Race you!" Jade laughed as she ran toward the kitchen door.

*****  
>Liam and Tori were sitting bare feet in the cold sand drinking their sodas. They could hear the low rumble of thunder behind them, and feel the air shifting gears. Liam wrapped his arms around Tori to keep her warm.<p>

"Maybe we should head home it looks like a storm is brewing" Tori said sounding a bit nervous as she looked up at the dark gray sky.

"I can't face my parents. Maybe I could spend the night at your place?"

"Liam that's not such a good idea. Maybe Aiden or Rory would let you crash at their place?"

"Um... yeah i'll give them a call instead" He said confused as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. The display showed 4 missed calls and voice mails. All from his dad.

"Oh come on! Four times? Is yelling at me that important, dad?" he mumbled as he deleted the notifications and started dialing Aiden's number. He knew he would have to face the music eventually. Just not tonight. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey mom, I'm home" Tori yelled as she walked in the door of the big house. She set her keys and purse on the table, and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie how was the mall?" Her mom asked walking into the kitchen right behind Tori.

"It was a lot of fun! I didn't end up buying anything. We just walked around looking at stuff"

"Sounds like fun" her mom said as she sat down at the marble breakfast counter. Tori poured her mom, and herself a nice warm cup of coffee and sat down. "Your boyfriend Joey called tonight asking where you were. He is excited to see you tomorrow"

"Oh? You let him know I was at the mall with Mia and Chloe, right?"

She nodded and then took a sip of her coffee "Funny thing is though... Mia and Chloe weren't at the mall, nor did they know where you were"

Tori tried not to make eye contact with her mother, and continued sipping her coffee

"Where were you today, Tori?"

"Well" She began, setting her coffee on the counter "I was down at Beach Treats . I decided to spend the day there instead."

"Why couldn't you have just said that in the first place? I was worried about you sweetie"

"Please don't be mad mom. I just needed some time by myself this afternoon. I wanted to go somewhere alone where no one would find me"

"Well you succeeded. Next time though please let me know where you're going, ok?" She smiled giving Tori a side hug. "You better head to bed now it's getting late, and we have a busy day tomorrow"

"What time are we heading to Florida tomorrow?"

"We need to leave here around 5 AM to catch the plane. I bet you can't wait to see Joey!"

"I am really excited it's been way too long!" Tori smiled thinking of what she was going to tell Liam. Joey and Tori went way back. They had been dating since Tori was a Freshman and Joey a Sophomore. They had broken up right before he left for college, but had gotten back together a few months ago. Tori loved Joey, he was everything she desired, but so was Liam. 


	8. Chapter 8

Liam woke up to the bright sun blaring in his eyes. He turned the other way, but it was no use he was already awake. Sighing he checked his phone. Eight missed calls, and voice mails. "I'll listen to them later" he grumbled under his breath. It was almost noon his parents were probably worried sick wondering where he was. This was his first time in a long time that he had missed church. Feeling a slight pain of guilt he shook it off, and remembered what Tori had told him. "They needed to hear everything that you said to them, Liam. They were pushing you into their religious junk, and they know that you don't believe that stuff" he replayed those words in his mind over, and over again. "You're finally up! Do you want something to eat?" Aiden asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Nah. I need to get going. Thanks for letting me stay here, Aiden"

"No problem. Did you get into some sort of trouble or something? Your parents called here this morning... don't worry I covered for you. They seemed desperate to get a hold of you though"

"I might have said some things to them to make them a bit angry, but I am not ready to go home and face the music yet. They want me to be a Christian like them, and I don't want to. I am sick of them trying to force their beliefs on me"

"That's rough. Have you ever just sat down with them, and talked this over in a calm manner?"

"No... yesterday was the first time, and trust me it was anything but calm." Liam said as he put on his brown leather flip flops, and put his phone in his blue board short pocket. "Well I should really go, thanks again for letting me crash here"

"Again, no problem."

Liam showed himself to the door, and walked out into the quaint neighborhood where Aiden lived. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone to dial Tori. No answer. So he sent her a text message "Hey sweetie. Want to hang out today? I miss you" and then put his phone back in his pocket, and started to walk toward the beach. About five minuets into his walk his phone went off alerting him of a new text message. "Hey Babe, I am out of town for a few days... family emergency. I'll call you tonight! Love you 3" Liam sighed "Great now what am I going to do?" and sat down on the curb. "Might as well listen to the messages now"

The first one was from his father "Liam it's your father, your mother and I are worried about you. Where are you? Please come home so we can talk this over." Delete "Liam, it's your dad again. Please answer your phone we are worried sick over here!" Delete. The next few were the same thing, his parents missed him and wanted him home blah blah blah. Then he got to one from Declan "Liam, hey bud it's Dec. Listen I know that right now you are not in the mood to talk, and I understand. But it's about Jade... she was in a car crash this morning on her way to Choir practice. They are taking her by ambulance to St. Lukes hospital. We don't know if she is going to be ok..."


	9. Chapter 9

Liam always hated hospitals, to him they smelt like a mixture of stale urine and death. It was painful walking through those white corridor halls. It brought back memories of the many times dad, and him had spent here while mom got her treatments. Liam's hands were sweaty, and his heart was beating so fast he thought that it might come right out of his chest. He was scared. He knew he had to confront everyone sometime, but this was not the circumstance that he had in mind. As soon as he rounded the corner he saw everyone. Tears stained their pale faces. His mom got up immediately, and gave him a hug "It's so good to see you, sweetie. We have missed you terribly"

"How is she? Where is she?"

"She is still not responding, but the doctors think that she will be alright"

"Can I go see her?"

Declan got up from his seat, and led the way to her room. As soon as he opened the door the tears started forming. Her small, pale, lifeless body laying on the clean white sheets. She had a bandage around her head covering her curly brown hair, and her deep sapphire blue eyes were buried under empty, dim eye lids. She already had a beautiful bouquet of read roses next to her bed from Elijah. The sight of his name on the card made him apprehensive. How did he know she liked red roses? Shaking the jealous feelings away Liam sat down in a chair next to her bed, took her cold hand, and just stared into her face. "Jade I am so sorry... I wish you could hear me Jade. I haven't treated you right in a long time. I have been such a lousy friend to you. I wish that I could take back all the mean things I said to you." The tears were uncontrollable now, he hurt his best friend and he couldn't even tell her that he was sorry. Liam's phone started buzzing so he pulled it out of his pocket. It was Tori. What was he going to tell her? She would get angry if she knew where he was, but maybe she would understand?

"Hey Tori, how are you?" he asked as he stood up to look out the window. What a crummy view of the top of the roof she had. I wouldn't open my eyes to see that either!

"I'm good. What are you up to, sweetie?"

"I am visiting Jade in the hopsital. She was in a car crash this morning, and is unconscious. What was the family emergency that you had to go to? Is everyone alright?"

"She probably faked the accident just to get you to come there. You know I don't like you spending time with her. Besides why do you care? Don't you remember what she did to you?" Tori said trying to change the subject.

"Trust me Tori she isn't faking. Jade, and I were best friends. I hurt her and I feel awful about it."

"Well you shouldn't. She was downright rude to you. She doesn't deserve to be forgiven. Look what they are doing to you! They are drawing you in emotionally through this to make you become like them. Sweetie get out of there while you can"

"Tori, I really don't think that this is all a set up. Jade is really hurt! So where are you, and what was the big family emergency?" he said trying to divert the topic to something different before he lost his temper

"I'm in Florida for a real emergency. My grandma is in the hospital for heat stroke. It looks like she is going to be alright, and we should be home by Wednesday night"

"Glad to hear that your grandma is alright"

"You should hang out with Aiden or Rory today. I am sure they would love your company."

"I really need to stick with Jade, and make sure she is alright. I am worried about her... what if she doesn't wake up ever again, Tori?"

"This was God's way of punishing her I guess. Sweetie you know that I really dislike when you spend time with Jade, and those other religious nuts. I don't like how they influence you to be someone that you're not. If you love me you would listen to the words that I am conveying to you, and get out of there. They know that your susceptible when I am gone."

"Tori I love you, and I will never become like them I promise you that"

"That's my boy. Now walk out of that hospital, and don't go back."

Liam let out a deep sigh, and looked over at Jade, then back out the window. "Alright."

"Send me a picture message of yourself outside in five minuets, alright?"

"What, you don't trust me?"

"I trust you, sweetie. I just don't trust the others. Now send me a picture message of you outside every half hour, alright? Love you, sweetie. Got to get going"

"Alright" Liam said hesitantly "I love you too" he walked slowly over to Jade. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, and then whispered that he was sorry in her ear. It pained him to leave her side, but it would hurt even more to lose Tori. Liam walked out of her room not making eye contact with anyone in the waiting room. Walking quickly outside he snapped a picture, and sent it to Tori. Then turned around, and walked right back inside. What Tori didn't know wouldn't hurt her, right? 


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Tori had hung up the phone, she heard a knock on her hotel door. It was Joey, he had a blue polo on and board shorts. He looked like he was ready for a day at the beach. "Hey sweetie, ready to head down to Ian's party?"

"Almost" she said rushing into the bathroom to run a brush through her long blond hair.

"I am so glad that you, and your mom came to Florida to visit me. I missed you so much! How is your last year of High School going?" He said leaning against the bathroom wall, watching Tori put on makeup

"It's going alright. I am the head cheerleader, our football team has won every game thus far, and Mr. Wright still teaches History"

"Still? That dude is history himself" Joey snickered.

Tori's phone went off, and she quickly grabbed it and put it in her pocket. Maybe telling him to send her a picture every half hour was a bad idea after all. What was she going to tell Joey? But yet she didn't want Liam to be hanging around that girl. She knew how much Jade meant to Liam, and Liam to Jade. They had always secretly had a crush on each other, but neither acted upon it. Tori planned to keep it that way.

"Who was that?" Joey asked trying to figure out why she acted so oddly when her phone buzzed.

"Just this guy at school that keeps sending me text messages. Don't worry though, he knows that we are together" She smiled, and kissed Joey. "Alright, ready to go?"

"Ready" He smiled, and opened the hotel door for her.

Ian's parents were away on a business trip, as they often were, and he had taken the opportunity to invite some friends over to their mansion on the beach. Friends were abundant for Ian, mostly because he was rich. Once Joey and Tori got to the party there were hardly any spots left to park. They ended up parking a block away, and walking. Tori was thankful she wore her comfy flip flops. The day was bright, and beautiful not a cloud in the sky. You could smell the salty water in the air, and hear the waves crashing on the shore.

"What are you thinking about, sweetie?" Joey asked grabbing Tori's hand, and holding it.

"How happy I am to be here with you, in Florida"

"Awe. I am quite thankful that you are here with me, and we don't have to stay at the party very long if you don't want to. I know that you don't know the people."

"It will be nice to meet some of your friends." She smiled at him as they walked up Ian's driveway, and rang the doorbell.

Ian answered the large wooden door and motioned for them to come in. "Help yourselves there are drinks in the barrels and snacks on the tables. It's good to see you again, Tori!"

"Thanks, Ian. It's good to see you too!" Ian had went to school with Tori, and Joey before his parents decided to move. Joey and him were best friends.

"How long are you in town for squirt?" Ian joked knowing that she hated being called that.

"Until Wednesday. I have to get back to school"

"Well maybe we can all meet up downtown for dinner one evening before you leave?"

"I would like that" she smiled, and Ian nodded then went off with some friends

"Would you like for me to get you something to drink, or eat?" Joey said turning towards her, and smiling. He had the most perfect smile, it could melt any girls heart.

"Maybe just some water. I'll come with you though I don't want to look like a lost puppy" She took his hand as he led the way.

Tori had never talked to so many people in one day. Joey seemed to be Mr. popular at college, and everyone couldn't rave enough about how sweet he is. Tori was starting to get tired from being on her feet so she sat down on the edge of the pool, and dipped her feet in the cool blue water. She had the most perfect view of the sunset over the ocean from where she was sitting. Joey found her, and joined her. She laid her head on his shoulder and let out a deep sigh. She was content here, but she was also content back in California. She knew that she couldn't keep this a secret for much longer, and she needed to decide who she wanted to be with. What she didn't realize was that she was going to have to make that decision sooner then she anticipated.

"I love you, Tori" Joey said taking her hand in his.

"I love you too, Joey"

Joey got up from where he was sitting, and pulled a little black box out of his pocket. He knelt down on one knee. "Tori... I have wanted to ask you something since you arrived here. This little box has been burning a hole in my pocket all day. I can't hold it in much longer...will you marry me, Tori? I know that we are still young, but I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please say that you will be mine for forever"

The awkward silence, lasting longer than Joey had hoped, was disturbed by the sound of a muted phone vibrating in Tori's pocket. She hoped he didn't hear it. He did, but pretended not to. After all he had something more important going on right now. His heart raced as he watched Tori's lips slowly forming an answer.


	11. Chapter 11

Liam slowly set his phone down on the nightstand by Jade's bed. "Alright Tori", he thought to himself. "Take it or leave it". Then he second-guessed himself, thinking what if she decided to leave him over this, and whether this was the best time to send her a message like that considering her grandmother's condition and all. And then his mind went back to a conversation with Declan in the cafeteria an hour earlier.

"Mind if I join you?" Declan had asked sitting down in the seat across from Liam

"I can't believe you're still talking to me after the way I treated you."

"It's alright, Liam. I forgive you"

"Thanks, Declan. I really don't deserve to have a friend like you"

"I don't deserve a lot of things, but I have been forgiven and for that I am eternally grateful"

"Jade didn't deserve what happened to her today, Declan. She is an amazing girl who has a whole full, promising life ahead of her. I hope that drunk driver stays in jail for a very long time!"

"See that's where you're wrong though, Liam. We deserve much worse then what Jade just went through. We deserve to be punished in hell for eternity."

"God would never send someone like Jade to hell!"

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"She is a good person. She should go to heaven"

"Do you think she ever sinned?"

"Well of course she did. Nobody's perfect. But compared to other people, I don't know many who would be as close to perfect as Jade"

"God doesn't grade on a curve though. His standard is perfection. I wish I could make you understand this Liam. One sin is enough. Even a small one. God can't be unjust. He has to punish every sin"

"That seems a bit strict though, don't you think? If you're being a good person 99 % of the time and commit one sin, God sends you to hell forever? Shouldn't he count all the good you do?"

"Liam, what if the judge applied that logic to the drunk driver who crashed into her car? I'm sure he's mostly a nice person, so he should be off the hook then?"

"No way! If he did, then that judge should go to jail"

"Exactly. Now apply that justice to yourself as well, Liam. If God didn't send you to hell, he should go there himself for letting you off the hook. It would be unjust."

"But I'm not that bad. Granted I haven't exactly been perfect, but I've tried to be a good person"

"I'm sure that drunk driver would think the same. Still you judge him because your standard of justice is higher than his. Now how much higher is God's standard of justice than yours?"

"I never thought about that"

"You need to think about it Liam. God says every liar will have their part in the lake of fire. He says lust is the same as adultery in his eyes, and that you will even be judged for every word you speak."

"But he's merciful though, right?"

"He is, to those who belong to him. He sent his son to die a gruesome death on the cross to take the punishment for their sins, so that he can pardon them. The question is, Liam, are you one of those people?"

"I hope I am. I prayed a prayer once at a summer camp, to ask him into my heart. Even did it again next summer. The preacher said that if I meant it from my heart then I would be saved. I think I meant it from my heart"

"So since this time when you prayed for Jesus to come into your heart, have you seen any indication that he actually did?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did your heart change at all? Or did he perhaps find it perfect just the way it was? Are you bearing any fruit? Growing in holiness? Have you repented from any sins?"

"Well to be honest, I've actually added a couple more sins to my repertoire... So am I not saved then? Am I going to hell?"

"From what you're telling me, I don't see any indication that you're saved. The question is, are you going to keep it that way, or do something about it?"

"What do I do? I don't think I even can be all holy like you guys are. I'm not that kind of person"

"You don't earn salvation by being holy. It is God's gift that he gives you freely when you put your trust in him and repent from your sins. Than he will make you holy."

"I don't know if I even can repent"

"You mean you don't know if you want to?"

That last question was still ringing through Liam's head as he was sitting by Jade's bed.  
>It was getting late. He'd better be heading home. And why didn't Tori text him back yet? Was she mad? <p>


	12. Chapter 12

"No... I can't Joey." Tori said, finally breaking the awkward silence. "I am not out of high school yet, and I planned on going to college in California next year. We have our whole lives ahead of us still. Let's wait a few years, and see how things are between us" she reasoned, looking intently at a dead bug floating near the edge of the pool, mostly to avoid Joey's sapphire blue eyes. "I love you, Joey"

"We can just get engaged now then, and hold the wedding off for a while. We don't have to rush into things, we will take it at your speed" he said trying to convince her to change her mind.

"No, Joey. I'm sorry" Tori got up, and walked back into the house. The music was so loud she couldn't even hear her own thoughts. Once she got outside she pulled her phone out of her pocket to call her mom. Four new text messages. She could guess who they were from. As she looked through the pictures her heart almost leaped out of her chest when she came to the last one.

"Jade?" she exclaimed, and pressed the call back button "Oh, you'd better pick up Liam". He didn't. She got his voice mail. "How could he do this to me?" She thought out loud as she hung up.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I didn't mean to get you all worked up like this." Tori turned around to see Joey coming after her out the door. "Can I drive you to the hotel? or would you like to go get something to eat?" he asked giving her a hug. "I love you, Tori. I know that you are the girl for me, and I will wait for you for forever. We were meant to be together"

Tori wasn't sure what to say to him, so she just smiled and nodded her head. How could she tell Joey that there was another guy in her life. One that she had completely fallen in love with, whom had just broken her heart as well. She felt like she was being ripped to shreds all in a matter of minuets, her world was crumbling right before her eyes. "Joey, could you drive me to the hotel? I really need to just spend some time alone, and think"

"Yeah of course! I would do anything for you" He said offering her his hand. When they got to the hotel Joey dropped her off right in front. They said their awkward goodbye, and Joey headed back to the party... alone. Tori walked into the hotel restaurant and sat down at a vacant table in the corner. She ordered a hot chocolate with extra whip cream, and a cherry on the top. Then she pulled her phone out of her pocket, and held down the number two key. She had Liam's number on speed dial. A groggy hello came from the other side. "You have some explaining to do, mister!" She said angrily

"I took a picture of Jade, Tori. I wanted to be honest with you about where I was and what I was doing. I am worried about her. She hasn't woken up yet. How is your grandma doing? Are you still coming home on Wednesday?"

"My grandma is doing great, and yes I will be back home Wednesday night. Why are you still at the hospital with them? She is going to be fine, Liam. I have a feeling this is all for show. You are doing exactly what she wanted you to do... cater to her needs!"

"Tori you saw the picture. You aren't here to see her, but trust me this is real"

"Get out of there, sweetie. How can you do this to me when my Grandma is suffering, and I am struggling with her being so sickly?"

"Tori! Listen to yourself. Do you realize how selfish you are being? Jade needs me, and I am here for her. Your Grandma needs you, and you are there for her. Nothing is going to change the fact that I am in love with you. Stop being so jealous, and concentrate on your Grandma right now she needs you. When you come home we will have some alone time just the two of us, I will take you to our favorite little restaurant by the beach"

Tori heard clapping, and cheering in the background. "What's all the excitement over there?"

"Jade woke up! I better get going, and let you enjoy your family time with your grandma. I am going to say hello to Jade"

"Don't stay too long tonight, sweetie. Can you text me when you get home?"

"Tori stop worrying about me. I love you, bye honey"

"Bye, Liam" She said sadly as she closed her phone and set it on the table next to her hot chocolate.


	13. Chapter 13

Liam walked into Jades room when everyone else had left. She was sitting up in her bed eating what appeared to be some sort of gross hospital food. Her head was still bandaged, but she had a huge smile on her face as soon as she saw him. "Thank you so much for being here for me, Liam. It means a lot to me that you care"

Liam sat down in the chair next to her bed. "We have been friends for a long time, Jade. I'm not sure what I would have done if I lost you"

"So you still do care about me as a friend then? You aren't mad at me?"

"No of course not! If anyone one should be mad it should be you, at me. The way I treated you all was not right, you guys have been there for me from the very beginning"

"I forgive you, Liam. I really miss the old Liam... the one before Tori" Jade said knowing she was treading into war territory.

"What do you mean? I haven't changed that much since I started dating her" He replied putting up a defense

"Liam I am going to be blatantly honest with you. You are a totally different person with her, you let her walk all over you, and control your life. She is a bad influence on you"

"Your wrong Jade! Tori is a sweet girl, maybe you should try and get to know her before you go judging her."

"Alright, I will. Let's all hang out when I get released from the hospital. I would love to get to know Tori better" Jade smiled

Liam was shocked "You... you would do that for me? You would give her a chance?"

Jade laughed "Of course, Liam! I would like to get to know her better, since she is dating one of my good friends and all"

"Thank you, Jade. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate that you are taking the time to get to know my friends better."

"No problem" Jade said with a smile.

Elijah walked into the room with a beautiful bouquet of roses, and was a bit stunned to see Liam in the room. He awkwardly set the roses down on table by the other side of the bed, and said hello to both of them. "Should I come back later? I heard that you had woken up out of your coma, and I wanted to come say hello. I am so glad that your ok, Jade. I was so worried about you"

"Thank you for the beautiful flowers, Eli. They were such a joy to wake up to" Jade said sweetly "You are more then welcome to stay if you would like? Liam and I were just chatting."

"I will come back later. I have something I need to talk to you about"

"Alright. Well I will see you later then I guess"

"Sounds good. It was good to see you again, Liam. Hope to see you around more" Eli smiled then left the room.

"Well maybe I should get going. Eli looked a little anxious to talk to you, and it's getting pretty late", Liam said looking down at his watch that didn't exist.

Jade laughed "Real smooth, Liam. It was really good talking to you, and seeing you again. I miss hanging out with you. Please don't be a stranger"

"As soon as you get released how about we celebrate with the whole gang? Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, bubble tea, and a bon fire down by the ocean?"

"Just like old times. I would love to! Thanks so much, Liam."

"No problem. Now you get better soon alright? I will be back tomorrow to visit you. Have a good night Jade" Liam said leaving the hospital with the biggest smile on his face. He had not been this happy in a long time. 


	14. Chapter 14

Jade was only alone for a few seconds, as soon as Liam left Eli rushed in. He was sweating up a storm, and his palms were shaky. He started to talk, but his words came out all mumbled.

"Jade, I came here today to ask if you would start a courtship with me. I realized how much you mean to me, when we almost lost you. I admire your love of the Lord, and passion to serve Him, and I want to serve Him together"

"I know" Jade answered. "My dad told me last week that you two had talked."

"He did?" Eli looked puzzled.

"Yes. He asked me how I felt about you."

"Oh.. Ehm, well what did... I mean..."

"Didn't he get back to you?"

"Not yet. He said he would pray about it. Then he'd get back to me."

Awkward silence ensued. Eli attempted to break it with an explanation.

"When I heard you were in an accident, I just realized that I couldn't let you slip away without telling you how I really feel."

Jade wondered whether the sudden urgency may have been partially caused by Liam's presence in the hospital today as well.

"Listen, Eli, I'm really tired right now, and my head feels like someone keeps hitting me with a brick. Would you be okay if we talked about this tomorrow?"

-

Liam's heart skipped a beat when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into the friendly eyes of Jade's dad.

"Anything exciting going on in there, son?"

"Oh, hi Mr. Mayfield. I wasn't eavesdropping. I just stopped here to tie my shoe."

Micah Mayfield watched Liam walk off quickly, shoestrings still untied.

"For as long as I've known him, I've never seen that boy tie his shoes."

He reached for the doorknob when the door suddenly swung open all by itself, and a big bouquet of roses with a pair of feet below almost ran him over.

"Eli? I didn't know you were in here"

"Oh, hi Mr. Mayfield. I was just..." He was searching for an explanation that didn't involve jumping the gun on their conversation last week.

"Walking the flowers?" Micah offered.

"It's just that you said you'd get back to me, but I never heard anything. And when all of this happened I figured it would be better if I just... well I guess..."

"Bypassed me?" Micah asked.

"I was going to say it in a way that sounded nicer"

"Listen, Eli, the reason that I didn't get back to you yet is that when I talked to Jade she was flattered, but she didn't really seem interested in you in that way. She thinks of you as a friend. But I like you, even though you have a thing or two to learn about patience. So I asked her to take a couple of weeks to think about it and pray about it."

"I know what her answer was" Eli said looking down at the floor

"You could have saved yourself a lot of pain if you just waited, Eli. I am sure you know that now, but just for future reference. I think you have been punished enough so I am not going to get too mad at you, but I hope that this has taught you a valuable lesson"

"Trust me Mr. Mayfield it has. I am sorry for bypassing your authority it was wrong of me. I will apologize to Jade tomorrow, she is trying to get some rest right now" Eli said goodbye, and walked down the hallway with his shoulders slumped over, and head looking down.

Micah Mayfield stood in the hallway watching Eli walk as slow as molasses to the elevator. His thoughts drifted back to Liam, and how fast he booked it out of here when he saw him."What was Liam doing listening outside of Jades door... and why the big smile on his face?" 


	15. Chapter 15

Liam was waiting in the airport garage, leaning against his forest green Jeep. He had been standing there for the last half hour waiting for Tori to come out. Liam had planned a special date night for the two of them. The bright orange automatic doors opened, and out walked Tori. She was wearing a cute knee length white dress with a jean jacket over it, and she had her coach bag over her shoulder. Her face light up as soon as she saw Liam. "Hey gorgeous I have missed you" He said giving her a long overdue kiss, and then helping her load her suitcase in the trunk.

"Awe, I missed you too sweetie!" She said smiling, and giving Liam another kiss. "So where are we going?" Tori said as she hopped into the front seat of the Jeep.

"If I told you... then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore now, would it?" He smiled, and hopped into the drivers seat. "Your mom got a ride back home?"

"Yeah my dad came and picked her up. They were actually heading out for the night as well."

"So how was your time in Florida?" Liam said as he started the Jeep, and tried to find his way out of the parking garage.

"Great! Well except for my Grandma being sick, but it was nice weather and I spent most of my time down at the beach." Tori replied trying to be vague, but not lie. She did spend a lot of time down at the beach with Joey, and Ian. Poor Joey was so hurt by her rejection, but he told her that he would wait for forever for her. She smiled, and let out a sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" Liam asked

"Oh, nothing. I just missed you a lot while I was there. I wish you could have come with us, but it was just such short notice"

"You needed to be with your Grandma alone, I am sure she appreciated you coming all the way to Florida for her" He said patting her leg.

The rest of the car ride to the restaurant Tori told Liam stories about her, and her Grandma. Liam was a bit bothered that Tori never once asked about Jade. They pulled into Mozambique. One of the most expensive restaurants in San Clemente. Liam pulled into an empty parking spot close to the entrance, and shut off the car. He got out, and walked over to Tori's side of the Jeep opening her door for her and offering her his hand. "Surprise!" He smiled "Are you in the mood for some steak tonight?"

"Wow! This is the nicest place ever... are you sure you don't want to just go somewhere cheaper?"

"Nope. Tori, you deserve only the best. I am so lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

Tori's face turned bright red, and a tinge of guilt swept over her. How could she cheat on Liam? He was the sweatiest guy she ever dated. She was going to call Joey tonight after dinner, and break things off with him, Liam deserves better then that.

"Are you alright tonight, Tor? You seem to be lost in thought."

"I promise I am great. I am just so thrilled to be here with you tonight, and so so lucky to be your girlfriend."

Liam opened the restaurant door for Tori, and then checked them in. Liam requested to be sat at a table overlooking the ocean, so they could watch the sunset together. The hostess grabbed two menus, and led them to a quiet table in the corner. She lit the candle on the table, and then left them alone to look over the menu.

"This is just so perfect, Liam. Thank you" Tori said holding Liam's hand across the table. Her phone started to vibrate in her purse, so she pulled it out to check it. It was Joey calling her for the tenth time.

"Who is it, sweetie?"

"It's just my mom...don't worry about it" She said as she set the phone on the table, and went back to holding Liam's hand. "So you didn't tell me about what you did while I was gone"

"Well I spent a lot of time with..." Tori's phone interrupted him "Maybe you should answer it, it might be something urgent if she keeps calling you"

"No, no, no it's nothing I promise. I want to hear what you did keep going!" Tori's face was bright red, and she felt like the room just turned into a sauna.

"Um... well I hung out a lot with Jadyn. She is doing so much better now, and she is getting released tomorrow. I thought it might be fun to..." He was interrupted again by her phone, but this time he grabbed it before she could. "Joey... who is Joey? and why does he keep calling you?" he asked angrily

"Liam sweetie don't worry about it, he is just an old friend who is still obsessed with me"

"Your my girlfriend now, and I don't want any creepy guys to be phone stalking you. I will give this Joey a piece of my mind" he said as he pressed the redial button. Tori felt her heart stop at that moment. 


End file.
